


A Night To Remember

by Johzanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Break Up, Breaking and Entering, Cheating, Emotional Sex, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Furlan Church/Levi, Revenge, Riding, Swearing, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi moved to the small town two semesters ago and started dating Furlan soon after. Eren kept his distance, but it was hard to do so when Levi climbed through his window in the middle of the night and asked him to help him get revenge.<br/>After getting back at Furlan and the girl he was cheating with, Levi needed someone to comfort him and Eren was there to help him move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my Valentines Day writing this and it made me happy.
> 
> Sometimes, Levi just needs a hug.

Eren stirred in his sleep, a sharp tapping sound coming from his window.

Another one.

Another one.

A few at once.

"The fuck...?" He mumbled when he finally pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at the window across the room from his bed. The brunette ran his hand over his face and into his hair, scratching his head a bit while trying to figure out what woke him up.

The next sound against his window was much louder and Eren jumped at the sound of the rock hitting his window. Clearly the person outside got tired of pebbles. Reluctantly he stood up to go see who it was before they broke his window. He slumped out of bed and adjusted his boxers before going over to the window and opening it up, nearly missing the next rock thrown at the window that landed on the carpet.

"What the hell- Levi? What are you doing here, it's probably one in the morning."

Levi rolled his eyes and climbed up to Eren's window. Eren was yawning, so when he opened his eyes again, he didn't expect Levi to be sitting on the ledge in front of him.

Now this was definitely not normal. First of all, he couldn't understand why Levi was here in the first place. Levi was the 'New' guy at school that showed up two months ago and barely spoke to anyone. He was always around Furlan and everyone was shocked that they started dating. Eren knew Furlan from his Science class really wondered how he hooked up with the quiet and admittedly hot guy. Second of all, Eren didn't know how he was here. They spoke a bit after school while they were both waiting for Furlan - Eren to ask about an assignment and Levi to go home with him - but he couldn't remember ever telling him where he lived.

Wait, how did he get in his room again?

"Ooi, wake up."

Eren snapped back to reality and saw that he was just staring at Levi. He has it bad for this guy and wasn't sure if this was real or one of his shameful fantasies. The raven wasn't wearing anything special, he wore comfy looking slightly baggy black pants and a dark grey hoodie with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"How... Do you know where I live?"

"Facebook, smart-ass. You really shouldn't put everything up there."

Eren rubbed both his hands over his face. "Wha-"

"Look, I need some help. There are three things I need to do tonight and for two of them I need a lookout." 

"You want to break the law?" Levi can't blame him for asking, all this was a little suspicious.

"A little." He answered and jumped off of the ledge and stepped closer to Eren. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Eren became aware of how under dressed he was when he felt Levi's hand push against his chest and make him fall back onto his bed. He scrambled to find a shirt. "I guess not, as long as nobody dies. But why me?" He pulled a muscle shirt on (Because it was the first thing he found and had nothing to do with showing off). "Why don't you just ask Furlan?"

Levi made a noise Eren heard him make in math class more than once when he got irritated. "He's the bastard I'm trying to get back at." 

Eren frowned while wiggling into similar pants as Levi's and wondered for a split second if they got it at the same place.

"I caught him cheating on me." 

"O-Oh, shit man, I'm sorry to hear that." Eren really felt bad for him. "Was it with that Magnolia chick?" Levi glared at him. "You knew?"

That wasn't the best thing to say, he doesn't want all Levi's wrath turned on him. "No, I would have told you, I swear! It's just, they had this on-off thing going for the past year and everyone knew they were going to get back together again at some point..."

Eren trailed off softly and just looked at Levi who was facing away from him. God, he was so clearly humiliated it hurt to see him like this.

"But... That doesn't matter, okay? I'll help you out with whatever you want me to."

Levi grabbed a backpack from the floor and tossed it at Eren and he caught it with an 'Oomph'. "Empty it, you're going to need it." He tossed a jacket at him as well. "And we're taking your bike."

He didn't wait for him to answer before jumping out of the window and climbing back down to the lawn. Eren had to find out how he did that, because he now had to sneak through the house and out of the front door. For the first time ever he was thankful that he didn't have a big motorcycle, because his little thing didn't make much noise. Levi was already leaning against it when Eren closed the front door. Without a word, Eren slung his now empty backpack (he dumped everything in it out on his bed) over his shoulders and climbed onto the bike. Levi slid on behind him and they started driving down the road.

Eren took a deep breath when he felt Levi's arms slip around his waist and his head rest against his shoulder. 

"Where are we going first?"

"We're breaking into the pet shop."

Instead of trying to figure out why, Eren just turned down the right road. The town wasn't too big, with most shops around the school or on the main road. Everyone had similar white, two story houses with a small front lawn, except for the Zoe family that decided to paint their house yellow with red decorations.

Eren slowed the bike when they neared the pet shop. Levi hopped off and turned towards the small alley leading to the back of the shop. "Stay here and make sure nobody sees you. I'm going to go shave a dog."

Levi tied a bandanna around his mouth and nose and disappeared the alley. Eren wondered if he really was going to do what he said. He really was one strange guy, bu Eren liked that. Everyone in this stupid town was the same and everyone knew everything about everyone. Maybe that's why Levi caught Eren's attention: He was mysterious. The way he looked at the things around him was different and Eren realizes that he really likes different.

Levi hopped back onto the bike, pulled his bandanna down around his neck and threw something down in the middle of the street. "Stop daydreaming and drive, I let the dogs out."

"You did no-"

Dogs started barking and sounded like they were coming closer. Eren got a fright and stepped on it, quickly driving down the street. He looked at the dogs running out onto the street in his side mirror and felt Levi smile against his shoulder. Eren chuckled softly and turned off of the main street in case anyone showed up.

"What did you do in there?"

"I filled a bag with dog hair, opened the dog cages, grabbed a pack full of treats and threw it down on the road." Eren wasn't sure if he believed it or not. "How did you even get in?"

"If I told you, you'd get in trouble too."

Eren smiled, tonight might just be fun. "Where to next?"

"Her house."

Isabel's house. They didn't speak the three minutes it took them to reach her house. Eren stopped by a big tree by her house and Levi hopped off again. 

"I'm gonna need you to help."

Eren suddenly felt much colder. "W-With what? I don't think I'd be much- I won't be much help, wha-"

"You'll be fine." Levi grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him with him to the house. "I'm allergic to dog fur, so I won't be able to work with it." Eren just nodded and followed him to under Isabel's window. "You're going to fill her pillow with it."

Levi used the drain pipe to climb up and slipped through the open window. Eren was much less smooth as he hauled himself up and tumbled through the window. Levi made a vigorous 'Shh'-gesture and Eren silently apologized. Levi carefully wiggled a small pillow out of Isabel's arms with 'From Furlan' sowed into the left corner and handed Eren his backpack. While Levi took out the pillow's stuffing and hid it under her bed, Eren quickly zipped open Levi's bag to get the fur. 

Isabel snored and rolled over. They both froze and watched, afraid that she woke up.When Levi was sure she was sleeping, he glared at Eren. It didn't last long, something behind Eren clearly caught his attention. He pushed the empty pillow into Eren's hand and pulled the empty backpack off of his shoulders. Eren started stuffing the dog fur into the pillow and looked over at Levi stuffing a collection of teddy bears into the bag. 

God, how does this guy's mind work?

Eren gazed at Levi until they heard Isabel sneeze. Levi jumped out the window in a second flat and Eren turned around to see Isabel looking at him with a shocked expression. 

Shit.

What the fuck does he do now?

When she opened her mouth to say something, He threw the small pillow into her face,grabbed Levi's bag and jumped out of the window, hearing her start to sneeze over and over again. He grunted when he hit the ground, hurting his foot a bit, but ran over to his bike and jumped on, racing away with Levi holding tightly onto him. 

Once they were a few blocks away, they both started laughing. Eren was so relieved. "Holy shit, I can't believe we just did that." Eren said loud enough for Levi to hear over the wind blowing past them. "I can't believe you jumped out of the window." Levi said by Eren's ear. "It looked like that fall hurt."

Eren must have imagined the slight worry in Levi's voice. "I'll walk it off, I'm just glad we got out of there before her parents woke up."

Levi nodded and hugged himself close to Eren. It's just because we're driving a little fast, that's all, Eren told himself, but put his hand over Levi's on his chest.

"Furlan's house?"

Levi nodded and Eren took a left. The drive to his house was a little longer, he lived on the other side of town near a small park with a stream. That park it where Eren stopped, once again in the cover of trees. Levi didn't immediately jumped off. 

"Are you ready to go in there?" Eren asked and felt Levi take a deep breath behind him. "I guess so..."

"What are the teddy bears for?"

"Proof. It's confusing, but I'll be right back. Keep the engine running and stay here, okay? It won't be long." 

Eren nodded and the night felt colder again when Levi's arms slid away from him. He started walking to Furlan's house. "After this... Can we go somewhere quiet? I don't want to go sit in my room after this." Levi looked so vulnerable, arms hugging himself and looking back at Eren over his shoulder.

"Yeah... Yeah, I know of a place."

Levi nodded and took a deep breath before starting to walk to the house. Maybe he was scared, Eren knew he would have been if it were him. How could Furlan even do this to him? Levi was so adventurous, unique, special that Eren never wanted to let him go and he didn't even have him.

He watched from the shadows how Levi climbed up to Furlan's room and disappeared into the house. A few moments later the light went on and Eren could hear muted voices. One was clearly Furlan's and the other must have been Levi's, but he didn't recognize the was he sounded. He gasped when a monitor flew out the window, followed by the teddy bears, one after the other. 

The other room's light went on and moments later Levi jumped back out of the window. This must have hurt him more than he let on, because Eren didn't think Levi would jump back out of the window with tears streaking his face.

"What's your problem in any ways, we were never serious!" Furlan shouted out of the window and the words visibly stung Levi. He rushed over and climbed on behind Eren on the bike. Levi didn't have to tell him to go, Eren could see Furlan's parents in his room.

They sped down the road to the old lookout point out of town and Eren could feel Levi shake with sobs behind him. 

Fucking Furlan, how could he do this? 

The old road was a bit bumpy, but Eren drove all the way to the highest point facing away from the town and looking out over the distant lights of the next one. It took fifteen minutes and by the time they got there Levi had calmed down. 

Wordlessly Eren climbed off and Levi just sat on the bike, the glint in his eyes now gone. Eren opened Levi's backpack and pulled out the blanket he saw in there earlier. He draped it around Levi's shoulders and gently pulled his hand. Levi slowly climbed off of the motorcycle and let Eren lead him over to the open grass area. Eren sat down with Levi's bag by his side and Levi sat down next to him, hugging his arms around his legs.

"Didn't go as planned?" Eren asked softly.

Levi shook his head.

They sat in silence for a long while, the two of them gazing out into the night. Since they were a bit out of town, the stars were bright and blended perfectly with the distant city lights.

"He's not even sorry..." Levi eventually told him.

Eren turned to look at him. "He's really missing out on something amazing."

Levi looked at him and for a moment it was quiet again. Eren didn't know what Levi was thinking, he couldn't read him no matter how hard he's tried. 

"Yeah..."

Levi looked out at the stars again and then back into Eren's eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I have to."

Eren didn't understand what Levi meant until their lips met. He closed his eyes and leaned a bit into the kiss. The kiss seemed to deepen itself between them and Levi slowly climbed into Eren's lap. With the blanket still draped over his shoulders, Levi put his arms around Eren's neck and tilted his head a bit to the left. A small tear rolled down Levi's cheek and he rolled his tongue into Eren's mouth. The tear wet Eren's cheek as well and he put his arms around Levi's middle. 

He was going to help him forget, even if it takes a lifetime. He wants this person to be happy, even if it can't be with him. 

But hopefully it will be with him. 

Eren kept his movements similar to Levi's, letting him guide things the way he needed it now. He didn't keep it slow for long and the kiss grew a bit more demanding. Levi took Eren's hands with his own and slid one up his side, the other into his pants. Eren slowly moved his warm hands over Levi's skin, feeling over the soft skin of Levi's smooth side and gently squeezed Levi's backside. 

Levi allowed him a while to feel around.

"I think I need you right now..." Levi breathed against Eren's lips and he smiled. 

"Me?"

"You. It should always have been you."

Eren let out a desperate breath and kissed him again. Both his hands slid down to his bum, squeezing and rubbing the soft skin. Levi sat up on his knees and slowly pushed his sweatpants down his thighs and let the blanket slip off of his shoulders. Eren's breath made a soft hitch as he watched Levi reveal himself to him.

Levi got onto his feet and slid his underwear off. He looked so fragile but so absolutely precious standing with the hoodie that was big enough to cover a bit of his thighs. Eren couldn't take his eyes off of him and quickly moved the blanket in under him before pushing his pants down for Levi to see. Once he pushed them past his thighs, Levi stepped over him and sat back down on his lap.

Warm hands rubbed up Levi's thighs and he let out a contempt sigh. Eren's touch was so gentle, but still certain, hands that guide without force. He reached over to the bag and found a condom in it while Eren warmed his neck with kisses. When Eren heard the packet rip open, he jumped back a bit and looked at Levi with those big eyes Levi was slowly losing himself in. 

Instead of saying something, they both just looked at Levi's hands as he slowly rolled the thin plastic down Eren's proud shaft, a healthy rose color with a perfect arch landing just under his navel. Levi's own didn't look much different, but he thought for a moment that he liked Eren's more. He didn't dwell on it and fished the small tube of lube out of his bag. Eren was sure that Levi didn't plan this, but he's glad that Levi is the type of person to always have the necessities nearby. He rubbed Levi's hips reassuringly while he was meticulously covered in the slippery substance. 

Levi closed the bottle, dropped it to the side and wiped his hand on the blanket. Eren reached for it, but Levi stopped him. His question was clear when he looked up to Levi's eyes.

"I don't need it."

"It might -"

"That's okay..."

It took him a moment to understand before he nodded and retracted his hand. Levi didn't want this to go easy, he wanted to feel that burn when he slowly takes him in. Doing it dry or for the first time, Eren would have said no, but this much... This much was okay. Levi would be okay. He'd make sure of it.

But he wasn't so sure about how okay he'd be. When Levi slowly, slowly started pushing himself onto him, Eren couldn't stop the dread of this being a one time thing filling him. What if this was it? Just a fuck so that Levi doesn't feel like the one losing out. 

Does he really care?

For whatever reason, right now, this was happening. 

And Eren was going to let it happen, even if it's the only good thing that'll come from tonight. No good is coming from anything else, that's for sure - Isabel saw him and it won't take the cops long to put the dogs and the dog fur together. Maybe he'd even take the fall for Levi, because nobody knows he was there.

Right now, he was falling for Levi. 

With the first rise and fall of Levi's hips, Eren knew this feeling could be addictive. Being so close, so intimate, so connected, so in love. It was perfect and God he hoped it was a perfection meant for him. He looked up at the raven slowly riding him and gasped at just how beautiful it was.

There was Levi with tinted cheeks and deep eyes, rhythmically moving up and down in front of the shimmering stars and blinking lights. The moonlight emphasized just how pale he was, but Eren couldn't imagine it any other way. In his hands were his pale thighs and they kept tensing with the effort to move. Eren wanted to look between them where they become one, but when his head tilted down, Levi's hand caught his chin.

"Look at me..."

Levi panted softly and looked so close to breaking.

"Only look at me, don't let your eyes look anywhere else."

Eren nodded and suddenly started hearing his own panting.

"I only have eyes for you."

The grip on his chin tightened before he was pulled into a kiss. Eren finally let himself moan against Levi's lips and he heard him moan too. They were quiet, as if making any noise too loud would shatter the stillness around them. There was no skin slapping, no lips smacking, no loud pleasured cries. There was the soft squelching from the lube and the quiet moans from their lips. 

Levi's hands slid to Eren's chest and pushed until he leaned back and supported himself on his elbow. Finally he could proper;y see between them and it took his breath away. It looked so erotic, his shaft disappearing between those soft mounds, but the feeling it evoked was far from lustful. It was warm and filled every part of him, it made him want to hold onto this forever, whatever and how broken this was.

"Eren... Say you love me."

His voice was so small and Eren can't stand the thought of disappointing him, but how was he supposed to do this? 

"Levi, I..."

"You don't have to mean it," Levi looked away from him and to the lights, but the moonlight glistened in the tear that ran down his cheek. It was gone in a second, he could have missed it. "But I just need to hear it."

Levi had stopped moving his hips, so Eren slowly rolled his up. Levi gasped and quickly bit his lip.

"I love you..." 

Eren slid his hand up to Levi's hips and angled them a little more forwards. He rolled his hips again.

"I love you."

Levi moaned his time and dropped his head, a few tears falling onto Eren's chest.

"I love you, Levi."

He continued rolling his hips up into him.

"Only you."

His words became more and more certain. Levi made soft whimpers and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It will always be you."

He was so close. Close to to many things at once.

"Because I love you so much."

Levi threw his head back with a final moan and gasped at the stars, spilling himself between them and finally feeling free. He felt like he could just reach up and take a star and hold it close to his heart, but he didn't need to.

Because he now had Eren near his heart. 

Eren rolled his hips into his a last few times and he looked back down at him when he felt something warmer inside of him. Eren looked blown away and just as touched as he was. His eyes glistened like the stars he was looking at and it only confirmed that Eren was the only star he'd ever need.

"Levi..." He gasped almost silently and Levi smiled. That was his name, not someone else's and he had a feeling that with Eren, it would always be his name.

"I want to try." Levi whispered and Eren frowned at him, missing some of the words between his pants. "I want to try." He said again and Eren looked at him as if he had hurt him, but also as if he had expected it.

"You want to try fixing things with him?"

"No," Levi leaned forwards and put his ear over Eren's heart. "I want to try loving you."

Eren laid back all the way on the blanket and put his warm arms around him.

"Do you think you could love me?"

"I think I already do."

**Author's Note:**

> How do you even write emotional sex? 
> 
> After this, Eren takes Levi home and they just sleep in each other's arms.
> 
> Please let me know if this has any potential and I'll try writing a second chapter!


End file.
